The Doctor's Mistake
by HestiaRue14
Summary: What Happens when a out of control TARDIS lands on Mount Tam, otherwise known as Atlas's prison? What If Atlas gets free? Will the doctor be able to stop him? Amy/Rory pairing. Takes place sometime in between series 5 and series 6
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS was out of control. Smoke filled the air around the console. Small fires were starting all over the room.

"God dam it Rory what did you press!" yelled the enraged doctor "I thought I told you to stay away from the control panel!"

Rory was currently cowering behind a very annoyed Amy

"Oi! Get a backbone wills ya?" Amy pushed Rory out in front of her. The doctor however was not interested with Rory at the moment. He was examining a large monitor attached to the TARDIS control panel.

"We're crashing!" screamed the doctor a hint of excitement present in his voice.

"What do you mean we're crashing!" replied an angry Rory "If you get me or Amy killed then I swear to god I will kill you!"

"If you were dead than how could you kill me? You really need to think these things through Rory"

"Guys!" screamed Amy "Will you both please stop fighting in case you haven't noticed the TARDIS is crashing through the time vortex onto some unknown planet into some unknown time period."

"Yes Amy you're right priorities, we need to get out priorities straight."

Just then the TARDIS started to go even faster, more and more fires were breaking out all over the time machine.  
>"Geronimo!" screamed the doctor<p>

Amy and Rory grabbed onto the railings of a stair case and braced themselves for the crash.

The Impact shook the TARDIS considerably, pushing the doctor into the wall.

"Is everyone okay?" asked the doctor after a few minutes.

"Yes" said Rory his voice a little shaky. "We're both okay."

"Where are we doctor?" asked Amy "Please say Rio, you promised to take me there and we still haven't gone."

"No we're not in Rio" said the doctor while examining the Galifreyan text on one of the TARDIS's many screens. "By the looks of it we appear to be on Mount Tam, America in the year 2010.

Rory looked up relieved "at least we are on earth right"

"Yes I suppose so" said the doctor with a sigh. "But there is still the matter of my TARDIS"

"Do you know what's wrong with her" asked Amy delicately

"I ran a system diagnosis; it appears that Rory broke her navigational controls, she will need a few days to repair herself." I am detecting a large amount of energy near here that should help speed up the TARDIS repair circuit."

"What type of energy?" asked Amy Suspiciously?

"Oh its nothing out of the ordinary, Just some rift energy bleeding through to earth. It shouldn't cause us any problems"

"Ok then" said Amy "this isn't such a bad place to get stranded maybe we can hit the beaches. We are in California right?"

The doctor just smiled "humans, you're all the same."

"Well what are we waiting for? Come along Ponds, let's go explore!"

Amy and Rory quickly followed the doctor out of the smoke filled control room. The group paused as they surveyed the area. The TARDIS appeared to have landed on the top of the mountain. Black granite and marble blocks the size of houses was littered across the rocky landscape. Broken columns and half melted statues lay on the ground. The sky was dark and misty.

"What is this place?" asked Amy in wonder.

"I don't know" replied the doctor in a confused voice. "I've never been here before, Ponds you wait here I need to go back to the TARDIS and for once do environments check."

The doctor turned around and ran back to the TARDIS.

"What's that up ahead?" asked Rory in a curious voice. Up ahead a bit higher on the mountain was a cluster of gray clouds all swirling around each other.

Amy didn't answer him instead she just started walking up the mountain towards the swirling gray clouds"

"Amy wait!" screamed Rory "the doctor said to wait here"

Amy turned around rolled her eyes and replied "and when Rory, do we ever listen to him?" Amy continued jogging up the mountain. Rory looked back once then quickly followed his wife up the rocky terrain.

A few minutes we had reached the summit of Mount Tam. A few yards ahead of us gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that nearly touched the mountain top. Instead it rested on the shoulders of a middle aged man. He looked weak, weary and exhausted. He looked half dead as the clouds pressed down on him. The man's head turned slowly to the side.

"Help me" he whispered in a weak but determined voice "please help me, its killing me please help me take the burden from me"

Amy stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the man, causing Rory to bump into her. Amy just froze as the man repeated the question.

Suddenly Rory gasped "oh my God, Amy look at the TARDIS!"

Amy followed Rory's gaze to where the blue police box was now emitting a troubling orange glow.

Amy groaned "what has the doctor done this time?"

"I think you had better go help the Doctor" said Amy to Rory, I think he needs you more than I at the moment" Rory hesitated slightly before rushing off to assist the doctor.

Amy was left staring at the man moaning in pain by her feet. Amy knelt to the ground put her hand on the man's shoulder and whispered.

"Its ok the doctor is coming he will help you"

"I don't think I can last another second please, help me I'm dying you need to help me please take the burden from me just for a few seconds or I am going to die."

Amy looked pained until finally she knelt to the ground "I'll help you, Amy reached her hands up, the man rolled out of the vortex leaving Amy the full weight of this strange mist.

**Ok this is an Idea I've been working on for a while. I really hope that you like the idea. I just recently started watching doctor who and am now completely addicted to the show. I love matt smith he makes an amazing doctor. Ok anyway tell me what you thought of this. I would love your feedback.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's POV**

The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced before. The weight was like a thousand trucks all piled on top of my back. I thought I was going to black out but some how I managed to stay conscious. I was vaguely aware of the man whose life I had just saved laughing**,**then disappearing into the shadows.

Anger filled me**.** It rushed through my head giving me a little more strength. How could I have let him trick me like that? But the pain was still excruciating. It felt like my whole body was being ripped apart.

I did the only thing I could **-**I opened my mouth and screamed**,** "Doctor**!** Rory**!** Help me! The mist **...** it's killing me **...** please**,** Doctor!"

**Rory's POV**

Amy stood transfixed at the sight of this tired**,** weary man. I glanced quickly over my shoulder back at the TARDIS. A bright orange light was streaming out of the TARDIS**'s** door.

"Amy**,**" I gasped**,** "look at the TARDIS**!**"

Amy whipped her head around to look at the blue police box**.**She groaned**,** "What has the Doctor done this time**?**" Then, taking charge of the situation, she began to ordermearound**.**"Go help him; he needs you more than I do at the moment."

I paused**,** looking apprehensively at my wife. She gave me a stern glance, as if to say "Well get on then!" I sighed apprehensively and turned towards the **g**lowing TARDIS. The Doctor may have his list of rules but I have one of my own and rule number one is never argue with Amelia Jessica Pond.

I turned away from my wife and started moving towards the TARDIS. As I reached the door the glowing orange light finally stopped. I ran inside the time machine I knew so well. The Doctor stepped out from behind the console. He patted his shoulder lightly**,** extinguishing a small flame on his _ever_so important tweed coat.

"What was that?" I asked him**.**

"Oh**,** that glow**?** It's fine**.** The Taracole Arch just went critical for a second, but don't you worry**.** It was a synch to fix, just had to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow **–** oh**,** brilliant**!** I've been waiting for a chance to say that again**.** Rory**,** you must remind me to say that more often."

"Um**,** sure**,** Doctor**,**" I stammered**,** more lost than ever before**.** "Did you run that environment check**?**"

"Yes**,** I did**.** Got some rather strange readings."

"Okay **…**good strange or bad strange?" I asked quizzically**.**

"I picked up energy readings found onlyon the planet Harkol**,"**

"So, there are aliens here."

"Yes**,** Rory, there are aliens here**,**" the Doctor replied**,**slightly agitated**.**

"Why didn't you pick up on this before? Why didn't you use your sonic to detect them? Can't you normally detect aliens with your sonic?"

"Normally, yes, I can, but a strong psychic field was blocking my readings."

"Uh**,** ok**,**" I said**,** pretending to understand what the Doctor was saying. "Doctor, Amy is still out there alone by that mist. Don't you think that we'd better**-**"

"Go and make sure that she's okay**?**" the Doctor said**,** finishing my sentence**.**"Rory**,**" the Doctor continued**,**placing his hand on my shoulder**,** "has anyone ever told you that you are way to predic**-**"

But** b**efore the Doctor got a chance to finish his sentence**,** a scream pierced through the air.

"Doctor! Rory! Help me! The mist … it's killing me … please, Doctor!"

My heart filled with cold dread as my sweet Amy's terrified voice filled the air. The Doctor's whole body tensed beside me as he jumped into action. Sprinting out of the TARDIS console room, he made a motion for me to follow him, but it wasn't needed. I was already running right behind him.

I was running faster than I'd ever run before. The Doctor ran along beside me, his face sporting a look of pure determination. I suddenly understood why the Doctor was nicknamed the Oncoming Storm. The goofy smile normally plastered across the Time Lord's face was replaced with a terrifyingly grim look of determination. Had I not been on his side, I would have been running away.

The Doctor and I made it to the summit three times faster than Amy and I had before. In just a few seconds, I could see the same swirling gray cloud as before, but with one drastic difference. Instead of resting on the shoulders of a weary old man, it was resting on my beautiful, fiery Amy. Her head was angled down and her shoulders hunched over. She looked weary and exhausted, like the whole universe was resting on her shoulders.

I ran over to Amy and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"What happened? What happened, Amy?"

She spoke slowly and deliberately, like each word caused her great pain.

"He tricked me, Rory. That man, he tricked me into taking his place. It hurts, Rory. Oh, it hurts so much …" Amy was close to tears now. "Please, Rory. Help me, please!"

Those words broke my heart in two and I knew I had to do something. I just didn't know what. So, I turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor, please, we need to help her! What can we do?"

The Doctor had already whipped out his sonic screwdriver and was scanning the mysterious substance resting on Amy's shoulder, but almost as soon as I asked him for help, his face fell.

"Doctor, no! Don't make that face! I know what it means – don't tell me you can't help her!" I calmed down a little bit. "Why, Doctor? Why can't you help her?"

The Doctor looked heartbroken. "This is the point where the sky meets the earth."

"Sky meets the earth?" I repeated. I was so confused. "What does that even mean?"

"The sky is always pushing down on the Earth. If someone does not hold up the sky, then the entire weight of the universe would come crashing in on Earth."

"But there has to be something we can do! How can we get her out from under there?" My voice became increasingly desperate. I was not about to let Amy die again.

"Rory, right now, I can't DO anything! I need time to think! Someone has to stay here and hold the sky or the entire Earth will be crushed!"

An idea dawned on me. "Let me do it. Let me take the sky. I can do it - I know I can."

"Rory," the Doctor said in a quieter voice, "you don't understand how big a burden this is."

"I waited 2000 years for that women. I would do anything for her. If this is the only way to save Amy, let me do this, Doctor. Please!"

The Doctor let out a sigh. "This is the only way to save her that I can think of right now, but I promise Rory. I swear to you on my life that I will come back for you and save you. Just hang on!"

I let out a deep breath and walked over to where Amy was kneeling. Her face was contorted in pain as she struggled with the weight of the sky.

"Amy," I said softly. "Let go, I'm here. I'll take the burden from you."

"Rory, no," Amy gasped. "It will kill you. I can't let you do this for me."

"You have to Amy; it's your only option. You don't have a choice." Amy's face still radiated defiance. That was one thing that I loved about her - even in the face of death, she wouldn't give in.  
>"Amy, please, I have to do this. I don't have a choice either. Amy, there is no way that I could live with myself if I let you die when I could have saved you."<p>

"Are you sure about this, Rory?" Amy's voice seemed to be getting weaker by the second. It was clear that she didn't have much time.

"I waited 2000 years for you. I am the last centurion. I know I can do this. Amy, you just have to let go - please! Let me do this!"

She bit her lip absorbing my words for a little while until she finally whispered, "Okay."

I knelt to the ground and prepared my body for the pain I knew would come. I stretched my arms upward and prepared to take the sky. I was vaguely aware of Amy falling to the ground and the Doctor picking her up and carrying her away. The pain came moments later. It felt like a whole city was stacked up on my shoulders and the weight kept getting heavier. I felt pain worse than I had ever thought it was possible to feel.

I closed my eyes and focused on the one thing I knew would get me through this, the reason I was doing this in the first place. Amy. Her name was like an energy drink. It gave me the power I needed. The very thought of seeing her again made the pain lessen a little.

"I'll get through this. I know I will!" I whispered quietly to myself. "Amy ..."

**I know that its taken a while to get this chapter up I hope you all enjoy it. I want to thank my Beta Reader ifan13 they've given me some great advice and feedback on the story**


End file.
